


A Flight to Paris

by SpiderGoblin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter is a Legal Adult, Peter's Age is Ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderGoblin/pseuds/SpiderGoblin
Summary: A short look at a flight shared by Peter Parker and Tony Stark.Originally for Day 1 of Starker Week '18





	A Flight to Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the summary, I originally wrote this for Day 1 of Starker Week and chose the prompt "Roadtrip".

Peter worried his lip, face glued to the plane window as he watched the ocean that had stretched as far as he could see for hours began to give way to land below the plane. The far off blue beneath the clouds was nice but seeing the distant landscapes of Europe far below was a lot more exciting. Though it would never amount to the man sitting just a small few feet away.

Eyes drifting away from the window Peter took in the sleeping form of Tony sitting across from him in the private jet owned by said man. Tony had fallen asleep somewhere halfway to their destination, no doubt having been up late into the night after Peter had left, tinkering away at some project even if he knew they had a flight early the next morning. Peter would forgive him for falling asleep and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Shifting in his seat Peter leaned on the armrest of his seat to really take in the older heroes appearance. Designer suit, little square in the pocket, was a little rumpled from all the times he changed position and slumped in his sleep. A bit of stubble dusting the skin beyond his signature goatee, a sign Tony had woken up and barely made it to their flight. His hair seemed a little hastily done as well, like he hopped out of a shower and did the minimum he could to not get a headline about it.

A smile spread across Peter’s face, even if Tony looked like he may have rushed a little bit he still looked good given that Peter had seen him covered in grease and smelling like he forgot to shower after a science bender in the lab. He had indeed forgotten to shower until Peter came in and essentially carried him out. Tony couldn’t say no to a shower when there was company ready to join him.

Of all the things that had happened in his life, this was the part he wouldn’t trade for anything. Scratch that, Peter couldn’t trade Spider-Man either because how was he supposed to impress Tony into giving him the time of day if he hadn’t been Spider-Man?

Returning to his little post at the jets window Peter decided he had stared and bounced in his seat long enough to warrant a few winks before they would land. Settling down against his hand propped in the little window he tried to just drift off into sleep.

––-

It was with a jolt that Peter woke up from his nap, looking to the pressure on his shoulder to find Tony’s hand there. A quick cursory glance to the window let him see the expanse of runways and tarmac of an airport, they had arrived. “We’re here.” He said with a little yawn, stretching his arms out to try and shake away the last remains of sleepiness in his limbs.

“Wait, you didn’t get a picture of me sleeping, did you?” He asked when the worry popped up after he chased away sleep, who wouldn’t take a picture of someone sleeping? He had taken a lot of Tony whenever he fell asleep, and one time he drew a face on him with some of the grease on Tony’s arm before sending a picture of it to Ned.

The laugh Tony gave him drew out a groan. “Wouldn’t really be much of a boyfriend if I didn’t get one, consider it a little payback for the last one you got of me.” Even if Tony was referring to the grease picture Peter and him both knew the real last picture was the newest one from during the flight. Tony had just looked too good to pass up a picture of.

A relaxed and completely sound asleep Tony was rare enough that he had to document every instance. Sometimes it was for fun, but mostly it was for the cute look.

“At least it was funny, and you put that picture in a frame! Pepper got mad about it because you took down that one…squiggly painting? What was that?” Peter never would understand Pepper’s taste in art that she snuck into the workshop or lab. They looked good with the interior design in Tony’s home’s but not in the subdued chaos of hobby, work and superhero life that was the lab.

Tony just shrugged, he knew exactly the painting Peter was talking about but the personal photo just seemed to fit the space better. “Think Squiggly Painting is more creative than whatever Pepper said it was called. Now come on, up, we have some reservations unless you want to find carry out. Which I’m not opposed to.” The but was left off, but Peter figured there was one in there somewhere.

Getting up from his seat Tony moved back to give Peter room to really stretch his aching limbs. Sitting in one place for hours was the worst feeling, not as bad as being crushed by cement ceilings but it was a hard second. Sort of. There was a lot of stuff tied with being crushed, so it wasn’t second so much as bottom of a long list of superhero related injuries that sucked.

When he felt nice and stretched Peter snagged one of Tony’s hands and pulled him over, abusing his super strength just enough that Tony stumbled into him. Wrapping his arms around the older man he got up onto his tip toes to steal a long overdue kiss. He didn’t have any ideas of how to really convey how thankful he was for the all the chances to see the world Tony gave him.

Dating Tony Stark had a lot of perks, but the real perk was doing everything dating him entailed with the man himself. Breaking away with a small laugh, Peter tried to will warmth out of his cheeks. “I think I’m okay if we get carry out. Think we could snag it and see the Eiffel Tower? I don’t want to spend all day cooped up inside boring restaurants, not that eating in fancy restaurants with you isn’t fun but… well, I kind of want to spend our time seeing things… you know, together?”

A hand immediately found its way into Peter’s hair and messed up the already fluffy mess. Waving Tony’s offending hand away he looked up to see the swirl of emotions he had figured out how to read accompanying the smile on Tony’s face. Yeah, it was definitely okay to skip the fancy dinner.


End file.
